


Honey, I'm home

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-31
Updated: 1997-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for ep of Oct 29, sorry don't know the title right now. This takes place after Jim got home from the hotel with Melanie It's just a quickie PWP. Sorry, couldn't resist using the title that I did.

As Jim waited for the elevator to finish it's journey to his floor, he mulled over his day. That fuckin' ass who was following him, then Melanie putting the moves on him at the hotel. Thank god he'd thought of the wife thing and that Blair called when he did, otherwise Jim would've had a harder time extricating himself from Melanie's claws.

Finally, the elevator stopped, the door opened and Jim walked off, heading for the loft. He went into the apartment and barely had time to hang up his jacket before he was pinned to the door by his young lover. Blair fairly attacked Jim, claiming the older man's mouth in hard, hot kiss, tongue driving between Jim's lips, wanting to taste that mouth. Jim, by now recovered from being attacked, opened his mouth, letting his own tongue slide into Blair's mouth, both men moaning as they tasted each other. As Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, he started, almost breaking their kiss. He couldn't believe it--Blair was completely naked. Jim growled low in his throat, and started stroking his hands up and down Blair's back, as all the blood in Jim's body rushed to his cock.

Blair broke the kiss, and looked up at his lover. He wanted Jim, and he wanted him now, nothing was going to stop him. Blair's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Jim's shirt, so he opened it the quick way--he ripped it open, the buttons popping off and falling to the floor. Quickly pushing the pesky material aside, Blair latched onto Jim's nipple like a baby looking for milk. As he sucked on the nipple, Jim let out another growl, his hands moving up to wrap in his lover's hair.

"ohyesblairdoityes," he whispered huskily, unable to watch Blair, because if he did it would send him over the edge. Just the hot wetness of his lover's mouth and tongue, the scrap of his teeth, was driving Jim wild. Jim groaned as Blair moved to take the other nipple into his mouth. He thrust his hips forward, trying to get Blair to put that hot mouth of his to better use, to get him to suck on Jim's cock.

Grazing the nipple with his teeth as he released it Blair smiled up at Jim, then dropped to his knees in front of his lover. Jim opened his eyes then, looking down as Blair rubbed his face against Jim's erection. "What do you want, lover? Want me to suck on your cock, make you cum?" Blair whispered, the vibration of his voice coursing through Jim's body, making his cock even harder.

"Yes, dammit, yes, suck me dry," Jim hissed, pushing his groin against Blair's face. Blair laughed, then reached up and slowly undid Jim's pants, letting them fall and pool around his feet, before pulling Jim's boxers down to join the pants on the floor. Moaning as he felt the cool air flow across his erection, Jim continued to watch his lover.

Blair smiled as he stroked Jim's penis with his hand, before sucking the head into his mouth. Jim moaned, starting to pant, and the moan turned into a growl as he watched Blair start to pump his own straining cock, his hand wet with Jim's precum.

"Ohmigod, Blair," Jim shouted as his partner deep throated him. Oh but it was heaven being in Blair's sweet, hot mouth, sucking him, tongue caressing his cock. He wanted to close his eyes, knowing this would end too soon if he didn't, but he was enthralled with the scene below him. Watching his cock as Blair moved his mouth up and down it. The younger man stroking himself in concert with the rhythm he was using on Jim. He felt the familiar tightening in his body, knew he was going to come, "Now, now baby, oh yesyesyes, that's it, I'm AAAAGGGGHHH!!!BLAIR!" Jim screamed as his orgasm overtook him.

Jim's scream and the taste of his cum flowing down his throat, pushed Blair over the edge, his cum shooting out and hitting Jim's leg. Jim slid down to the floor, his legs no longer having the strength to support him. He looked at his lover, then pulled him close, kissing him, tasting himself in Blair's mouth.

As he broke the kiss, Jim spoke. "What the hell was that about?" he said, quietly.

"Oh, man, you'd think it was silly," Blair replied as he cuddled up to his lover.

"C'mon, tell me, Blair," Jim demanded softly.

"Well, you called me honey and sugar, and even said you loved me over the phone. I don't know why I got so turned on by it, man," Blair said, not wanting to meet Jim's gaze.

Jim laughed, "If I'd only known, Chief. I don't think it's silly at all, maybe I should do that more often, hmmm?"

"You could, but it might get you in trouble, I mean look waht happened this time."

"I'll risk it."

"It's your life, lover," Blair, said, smiling.

Jim smiled back, "That it is. Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Honey, I'm home," Jim said, his laughter cut off by another kiss from his lover.


End file.
